Finding my way back
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: One-shot. After going on the ship, Mon-El doesn't fly off into space but into a portal to Earth 1 in hope that her friends there can help him. Can Starlab help him? Can he help them get Barry back? Set after last season's finale for both shows.


**_Finding my way back_**

 _Flash/ Supergirl_

 _Mon-El/ Kara_

 _After Mon-El gets into the spaceship to escape Kara's Earth's toxic atmosphere._

* * *

Mon-El was heart broken as he climbed into the spaceship and he knew that the woman who had his heart was just as heartbroken as he was, which only made things harder for him. They were finally at a good place in their relationship, at a place where they could think about a future together, a happy future with a house, a white fence and maybe even a dog. He could see it, it was where they were headed and now he was forced to leave her, knowing that it wasn't the best for her and that it was hurting her just as much as it was hurting him.

At first, his plan had been to simply fly away, aimlessly. He was dying anyway, so what was the point of anything anymore? Without Kara, he didn't know what to do and he was planning to go with the flow but then he noticed a small device on the dashboard of the ship with a note in Win's handwriting saying:

" _Just in case_."

He smiled because, beside his words, Win had drawn the Kryptonian symbol for Hope. Beside the note was the small device they had used to go to Earth 1 when they had needed to ask the Flash for help when Kara had been attacked by the Music Meister.

He should have thought about that before! Of course there was hope, Kara's hero friends would help him, he was now sure of it.

He didn't have to fly off into the unknown, he could go to another Earth where he knew he'd find friends willing to help him. They were smart scientists, surely they'd find a way to heal him and maybe he'd even find a way to go back to Kara. Maybe they'd be able to come up with a device to clean the atmosphere or to simply allow him to breath his own Earth's new toxic atmosphere without dying.

Pressing on the small button, Mon-El flew through the portal that opened and turned on the ship's cloaking device before flying to Central City and Star Lab. He used the ship's communication device to warn them that he was coming and they must have sensed in his voice that something was wrong because they didn't ask any more questions before Cisco told him where he could park his ship. Mon-El added that he was sick, he didn't really have time to tell them how or why but he told them enough that they'd be able to stabilize him quickly.

When he finally got out of it, he saw them standing by, waiting for him. He also noticed that Kara's friend Barry was missing but he didn't question it, he must be busy in his day job or fighting crime.

"Hey, Mon-El, what's going on? Why did you come by ship? It's so cool to see it though. I can't wait to take a look at it!" Cisco asked him.

"I... My parents arrived on our Earth and my mother wanted to conquer it after she killed my father who disagreed with her. The only way to save it was to make the atmosphere toxic to them all, Kara didn't have a choice..." Mon-El started to explain, having a hard time breathing but feeling like it was getting better here.

"And now you can't live there either because it's also toxic to you." Cisco realized, helping Mon-El walk all the way to their little infirmary area.

"Yes. I was going to fly away aimlessly in space when I saw this device that you made for Kara, Win must have placed it there for me. I figured maybe you could help me find a way to live there again, to be able to breath the air without dying." Mon-El told the young man as he was being hooked through a ventilator to help him breath and maybe even clean his lungs.

"Of course. I've called Kaitlin as soon as you called us and asked her to come back for this. I'm sure she'll be able to help more than this." Cisco told him.

"She's the one who told us to hook you with this until she arrived." Wally added.

"Thanks."

"In the mean time, we'll find you a room here in Star Lab and it'll give me the opportunity to study the ship. It's like a dream come true to a nerd like me. Felicity is going to be so jealous when she finds out!" Cisco smiled.

"Maybe I should warn Kara though... So she knows that I'm fine and that there's hope. She probably thinks I'm dead or something... There wasn't much hope when I left."

"Of course, I'll contact her as soon as you're settled and after Caitlin has stabilized you. We'll also send her another device so she can come and visit you anytime she wants." Cisco nodded.

"You're right though, better wait until I'm fine. I don't want to give her false hope." Mon-El shook his head.

During the next few hours, Mon-El settled in his new quarters and let Cisco and his team perform several exams on him so they'd be familiar with his kind. He still wasn't feeling at the top of his health but he could feel that he was healing and slowly getting better. As soon as Doctor Snow had arrived, she had gotten to work and quickly found a way to help him, at least while he stayed on this Earth. She still didn't know how to get him to stay healthy on his own Earth but she was working on it, positive that she'd find a way.

Cisco had opened a portal through Kara's Earth while Kaitlin worked on him and he came back, a couple of hours later.

"How was she? Was she okay? She wasn't too worried, was she? What took you so long? Was she fine? Was there more trouble over there? How was Kara doing?" Mon-El asked as soon as Cisco entered the lab.

"I arrived at the DEO, Jon was surprised to see me but I quickly explained why I was here. I met Alex and they called Supergirl. Kara was at work but she quickly arrived and I told her you were here and healing. Win hadn't warned her because he was afraid it wouldn't work, he didn't want to give her false hope." Cisco replied with a small smile.

"But Kara, how was she? Was she okay?" Mon-El asked him.

"Alex got engaged to her girlfriend." Cisco added.

"Cool, I'm happy for her. What about Kara?" The alien asked once more.

"I'm fine, Mon-El. I missed you." Kara answered him as she stepped into the room.

Cisco had suggested she hide in the corridor while he toyed with Mon-El.

As soon as he saw her, Mon-El rushed to hug and kiss her, forgetting that Doctor Snow was been working on him.

"Oops, sorry Kaitlin." Mon-El told her.

"No problem. We'll pick up after you two are done." She smiled.

"Alex gave me this for you, it might help. It's everything they have on his constitution, and Kara's." Cisco gave a small device to Kaitlin who happily took it and went to her lab to study it all.

"Why don't the two of you go and spend some time alone. Kara, you can use this device to go back home when you're ready. And feel free to come as often as you want until we've found a way for Mon-El to come back with you." Cisco told the Kryptonian who nodded.

Before she left, Kara asked where Barry was, surprised that he hadn't popped up to say hello yet and when Cisco explained what had happened and where his best friend was, Kara immediately offered her help. She suggested she sent Win over the next day so that he could help them with whatever Cisco needed to bring back Barry.

"The easiest solution would be to trap someone in there, but it would have to be someone truly evil and irredeemable, someone that can't be trapped anywhere else. Superspeed is always best." Cisco added in the end.

"Well, if we find someone like this on our Earth before you find a solution, I'll send them your way." Kara promised, always willing to help friends, especially since they were doing their best to help the man she loved.

"Thanks, in the mean time, I'm trying to find a way to make some sort of device that could trick the speed-force into thinking Barry is still in there while we help him escape it." Cisco told her.

"That's definitely something Win could help you with." Mon-El assured.

.

Eventually, Kara had to go home and she knew that she wouldn't be able to come back too often, she had a day job outside of her being a superhero after all but Mon-El knew that they'd be reunited eventually. Kara did too and she felt a bit better now. There was hope, even if they wouldn't be able to see each other more than a few hours a week.

"Well, until you find a way for me to breath on my Earth, I might as well be useful. I could help Kid-Flash out there." Mon-El suggested one day as Wally was about to head out and try to stop a team of criminals on his own for the first time.

"That'd be nice, I'm still not as good as Barry used to be." Wally nodded.

"I already have a suit idea, I'll get it ready for you." Cisco nodded happily.

"If you don't mind... I... I'd like for Kara's shield to be over my heart..." Mon-El asked.

"Because she's in your heart, that's so adorable... Of course!" Cisco smiled.

.

During the next few weeks, Win came over as often as he could, sometimes with a scientist from the DEO, sometimes with his alien girlfriend. Cisco studied the ship whenever he wasn't working on a way to bring back Barry and Kaitlin was working on a way to allow Mon-El to breath on his Earth. When he wasn't in the lab with the doctor, Mon-El was outside, with Kid Flash, helping him stop criminals. Already he was making a name for himself in this town and he even discovered that he had a drink named after him, along with an action figure sold in stores for kids.

"Since the Legends are having trouble with Reverse Flash again, why don't we try to capture him and send him into the Speed force prison to free Barry? After all, he's a criminal and after everything he's done, he more than deserves it." Cisco suggested one day.

"It won't be easy to capture him." Kaitlin warned him.

"If we team up, I'm sure we can do it. Kara said she'd come and Win's girlfriend will be happy to help." Mon-El argued to defend Cisco's idea.

Since his arrival here, he had grown close to the group and he now considered them all his friends.

"Why not. If we all team up, we can fix the Legend's problem and get Barry back, which fixes our problem and would make Iris happy." Wally agreed, knowing that it would make his sister happy again to have her fiancé back.

.

With this new resolution, they contacted the Legends who seemed to agree to their proposal because they came to pick them up quickly. Once on the ship, they offered to see if Gideon would be able to help Mon-El once Reverse Flash was caught and Barry was back.

"This is a nice trade. Good job." The speed force, shaped as Barry's mother, told them before she left and closed the portal behind her.

Needless to say that the Legion of Doom was surprised when the large group arrived and the spectacular team up succeeded. Kara hadn't come alone, not only Win's alien girlfriend had come along but also the Martian Manhunter and her cousin Superman. Things were quickly sorted and, just as promised, once Barry was back with them, Sara let Mon-El use Gideon and the Waverider to allow him to breath on Kara's Earth. Kaitlin worked with the Artificial intelligence and, soon enough, they both found a way to change Mon-El's DNA to allow him to survive once he got back home.

"So, you're Kara's cousin... Thanks for coming to help us." Barry told Clark as the group was about to go back to their own Earth.

"No problem. Kara's friends are my friends." Clark smiled.

"I'll come by to drop off your invitations to my wedding with Iris, once we've decided on a date." Barry told Kara, including Mon-El, Clark and the Martian Manhunter in this invitation.

"Cool! I can't wait." Kara smiled, happy to be in Mon-El's arms and to know that he was coming home with her.

"And thanks again for helping me. I'm glad I thought of coming to you." Mon-El added, looking mainly at Kaitlin and Cisco.

"Well, you helped us a lot too, so we're even." Cisco waved it off.

"We should go now, Kara. I have an article to finish for the Daily Planet and Cat grant wanted to speak with you before she left again." Clark reminded his cousin.

"You're right. Bye Barry. You guys are welcome anytime." Kara smiled before she pressed the button to open the portal and they all went home through it.

* * *

 **I know it's short, I'm sorry, I didn't have the inspiration to make it longer for now... maybe I'll rewrite it later though, who knows.**

 **Review please?**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
